User talk:LizardMaster178
Welcome to my Talk Page! If you have any questions, I am your person to ask! Have fun! Welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zack Binspin page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Gamemakergm (Talk) 17:07, February 11, 2012 Adminship Non-negotiable. You earn your trust all over from scratch. After a while I'll see. 05:44, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Yo Hi, I see you made the page LizardMaster178/sig. You should of made this page: User:LizardMaster178/Signature for now I am putting the former up for deletion. Please make the Latter, that's how you make subppages. Shay Dow! The Dark Lord 07:50, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Gabby Unprotected, enjoy 05:49, February 29, 2012 (UTC) : Lady GooGoo too 02:33, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello I will just ask you how can you put pictures on yer signature? Clumsyme22 06:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat Lizard, I need you to come on chat RIGHT NOW! I have some questions Shay Dow! The Dark Lord 11:23, March 3, 2012 (UTC) how? how do you do it? how can you shrink the picture? Hey I think he's just an admin, not a crat. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:29, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Make a Request for Adminship here Moshi_Monsters_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship Also, page that you requested unlocked has been unlocked. 05:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) But Why? Hi LizardMaster, you are not in trouble, I just wanted to know why you blocked Loveboy01 from chat. Like I said, you are not in trouble, I just wanted to know because if it was serious, me and Gamemakergm could investigate further. He could be up to something.......... UserN0ScOpZ talk 22:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC) U R AN ADMIN Well done LIzardMaster. U R AN ADMIN!. Now remember to use your powers responsibly (as you did before) and use blocking someone as a last resort. UserN0ScOpZ talk 07:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) YEY!! Thnx for the best buddy thing. If Loveboy does anything again, report it to Gamemakergm, and he can take further action. UserN0ScOpZ talk 08:11, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Your Sig Yo Lizard, how did you get Gabby in your signature? I wanted to know becuase I may add Blingo to mine. Thnx, UserN0ScOpZ talk 12:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:RE:Your Sig Well, if you could, can I have Blingo and the writing say "Isn't Blingo just awesome?" Cheers. UserN0ScOpZ talk 19:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Series 4 Moshling Collectable Figures Here is a picture of all new moshlings(maybe some of them are not) I saw an abominable snowman maybe it's form the Snowies and a Leprechaun maybe it's from the Luckies! Clumsyme22 11:56, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to put my signature xD Thnx! quick question. how do i put it into the signature box. do i just copy it, or do i need to add coding? UserN0ScOpZ talk 17:10, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ?? It hasn't done it look user:N0ScOpZ/Sig 17:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi, how do you get onto Mision 11 Question How do you put a picture on your sig? and how do you change it's color? Clumsyme22 14:37, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sig Jeepers Please! ☺ Clumsyme22 16:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Meanie Hi Lizard, I just checked the Category page "When is the next mission". I saw you marked it for deletion which is fine, but as the reason you put "not needed. and the person who made this is stupid". Now, I see where you are coming from, but that is abit mean. The person may not of realised they could of asked someone. Next time, be more careful or you may get a warning. N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 18:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC)